The Guardian & The Eldest Goddess
by MathStew
Summary: His name was Perseus Jackson. Loyal to his loved ones, kind to the deserving, he was everything that anyone would want in a friend. But no one wanted him, so he ran away. What will happen to him?
1. Hell's Dream

**Chapter 1**

 _"_ Ging gang goolie goolie goolie goolie watcha, Ging gang goo, ging gang goo. Ging gang goolie goolie goolie goolie watcha, Ging gang goo, ging gang goo. Hayla, oh hayla shay- _"_

The singing at Camp Half-blood's evening campfire came to a close when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, came into the centre of the circle. Rachel had green mist spewing out of her mouth, and her eyes seemed to pull everyone around her into a trance. Everyone knew what was about to come. The mist coming out of the Oracle's mouth suddenly intensified and she started speaking a prophecy:

 _The bull-headed man shall do his job,_

 _The god's city upturned in his wrath._

 _The city's two heroes shall save it a thrice,_

 _Short lived respect from his friends._

And with the last line, Rachel collapsed into the waiting arms of an Apollo camper, placing her on a stretcher to take to the infirmary. Chiron then addressd the campers:

"Campers, we shall have a council meeting tomorrow morning at ten o'clock AM to talk about this prophecy. Until then, goodnight! Best get to your cabins now as we don't want to have any of you eaten by the cerfew harpies!" The crowd of campers then disappeared up the hill to the plot of cabins, Leaving Percy and Annabeth at the campfire.

"Percy, Annabeth, you really should make it back to your cabins now. Cerfew's in ten minutes." Chiron said. Percy looked up.

"Yeah, we should probably go. Goodnight, Chiron. Come on Annabeth, let's go." And with that, the couple walked up the hill, following the other crowd of campers that came up a few minutes ago.

* * *

In the Athena cabin, Malcom, son of Athena, woke up to Annabeth's cries of terror coming from the bunk below her. He didn't know what she was dreaming about, but it must of been bad. All he could make out were the words _Percy_ and _Tartarus_. Malcom shuddred, now knowing what she was dreaming about. Malcom slowly got out of his bed and jumped down onto the floor. He turned to see the sweating, tossing, turning and sleeping mess of Annabeth in her bed.

It pained Malcom to see his half-sister and cabin counseller in that state, so he cautiously shook her shoulder to wake her up. This action did nothing but make Annabeth subcounciously smack Malcom's face, saying:

"Five more minutes, mum." Malcom then tried again, this time making sure his face was well out of range from Annabeth's hand. After some time of shaking Annabeth's shoulder, she woke up, but as someone was shaking her she instinctavlly took her dagger from her pillow case and uncerimoniously shoved it against Malcom's throat, drawing a few drops of blood. Seeing who it was, she wiped the blood off her knife before asking:

"What do you want, Malcom?"

"Well, I saw you were having _another_ nightmare and I thought that you might want to go to Percy's cabin." At this thought Annabeth jumped out of bed and ran out of Athena's cabin toward's Poseidon's like a five year old let loose in a candy store. At seeing this, Malcom chuckle and muttered:

"Girls."

* * *

At Poseidon's cabin, Percy Jackson bolted up from his laying position, sitting on his bed. He wondred why he was woke, he remembered his nightmare:

 _"Well, child. It looks like I can finally have a little fun with your girlfriend here now that you are tied up. This is going to be the best night of my life." Kronos took a dagger from the table next to him and started cutting Annabeth's wrist, healing it by pouring nectar on it, then doing it again. Eventually, that process had been repeated so much that the nectar couldn't remove the scar that this cruel form of torture had given to Annabeth. Kronos knew he was getting to Percy; the only thing that would hurt Percy more than tourturing himself was for his friends to be tortured, much more Annabeth of all people._

Percy then looked down on him to see that he was sticky with sweat. Looking at the clock, he realised it was 4pm, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night. He decided to have a shower. He walked to his drawer to get some clothes, and he accidentally opened the wrong drawer with Annabeth's shirts, pants and undergarments in it. The reason they were in there was because Annabeth had practically moved into the Poseidon cabin over the past few years after the giant war. Their time in Tartarus had strengthned the bond that the two of them possessed, and whenever one of them had flashbacks or nightmares of their time in that pit, or just needed someone to talk to, they would meet in Percy's cabin.

Smirking, Percy shut Annabeth's drawer and preceeded to get some clothes to change into for when he had his shower. He then went to run the water so it could warm up, after all the it was freezing after the particuarlly strange, cold summer nights the camp had been experiencing lately.

As Percy started to take off his shirt, Percy heard a knock on his cabin door. Percy thought he knew who it might be, and opening the door, he saw he was right. Percy ushred Annabeth in, and realised she was sweating, too.

"Nightmare?" Percy asked.

"Yeah"Annabeth replied.

"I was just going to take a shower and it looks like you need one, too"

"Yeah." Percy realised Annabeth wasn't paying much attention.

"If you want to talk about it..." Percy questioned.

"Later, but right now I need to shower." Annabeth then walked to her drawer and pulled out some clothes to change into. She then walked into the bathroom with Percy. Annabeth and Percy didn't mind letting each other see them naked, they had already been through so much together. Sure, they weren't married, but that didn't matter to them. With the dangers of being a Demigod, it was amazing that they were even alive at the age of 19. Because of this, Demigods never got married; if demigods were in a relationship, though, they acted like they were married.

As the couple nearly finished singing _La Bamba_ , Percy was interrupted by a shriek from Annabeth. He then saw a spider. Laughing, Percy stopped the shower and picked up the paralysed form of Annabeth. He then willed Annabeth dry. Putting her down, he started getting dressed. When he saw that Annabeth was still frozen in fear, Percy said:

"Are you going to start moving or will I have to dress you as well?" Annabeth stepped out of her trance and looked at Percy with a scowl. He laughed and Annabeth started to get dressed.

They walked to the small couch in the corner of the cabin and Percy sat down, letting Annabeth lay her head on his lap. Remembering what she said earlier, he asked:

"Hey, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Annabeth thought for a secone before replying:

"Nope, I'm fine. You?"  
"No, I'm fine too. Goodnight, love you" Percy said, and Annabeth drifted off into a dreamless sleep, using Percy as a pillow.


	2. A Pure Soul

**Chapter 2**

Percy woke up on his couch. Looking a his watch, it said that it was 6:00 am. Once remembering what happned almost two hours ago, he was surprised that he could get some sleep. He looked down to his lap, to find Annabeth smiling up at him.

"Morning, seaweed brain. You drool in your sleep." Percy smiled.

"Morning, wise girl. You, you – um... Snore in your sleep?" Annabeth laughed.

"It's six am, Annabeth. Why are you up this early?"

"I want to go and train before the council meeting at ten. Come on, let's go."

As Annabeth swiped her dagger toward's Percy's chest, who was on the ground, he rolled over and tripped her up with his legs. He then hauled her up with his sword across her neck.

"Yield?" Percy asked. In response, Annabeth twisted Percy's arm in a manner that forced him to let go. She lunged at Percy and he doged. They now had a distance of five meters between them. As Percy went in for another blow, the conch hor sounded, signalling breakfast.

"We'll finish this later." Percy said. They went into the changing rooms and took their armour off, and wiping off the sweat with a towel. Putting the armour on the stand, they walked up to the dining pavillon.

"So, what do you think about the prophecy?" Percy asked Annabeth as they were walking up to the big house for the meeting. After thinking for a bit, she replied:

"The bull-headed man? The Minotaur. The god's city? Olympus. The city's two heroes shall save it a thrice? Definitly -"

"Hey, you kids! Hurry up a little here. We're all waiting for you at breakfast, ya little brats!" Percy, infuriated at Mr. D's ignorance, replied:

"Little brats that could have your ass any day!" Percy realised this was a mistake when the godly aura of power around Mr. D thickened and he raised his hand in a threatning manner. Chiron, seeing this ran to Dionysus to try and stop him, but it didn't work as Mr. D Fired a blast of pure white light at Percy. He tried to dodge, run and hide behind the nearest tree but in the end Dionysus's blast of energy hit him. Percy buckled as the world went black.

Waking up, Percy saw two main things. One, he was in the infirmary, and two, everyone of the cabin counsillers were crowded around his bed, crying. It was like everyone had lost someone, like someone had died. The most noticable one was Annabeth. She was bawling her eyes out like it was the end of the world. Percy, wondering what was wrong, said:

"Hey, guys. Why are you all crying?" He tried to sit up but was pushed back down again in a bone-crushing hug that would have made even Tyson jealous, all by the one and only Annabeth Chase.

"Percy! They s-said that you were d-dead. They s-said that you were dead, P-percy. D-d-dead! They said that I w-would never be able to s-see you again, that I c-could -" Percy couldn't make out the rest of her little speech as she cried onto is shoulder, but Percy soon realised that they were tears of joy instead of sadness. This was all weird weird to Percy who asked the very intelligent question of:

"Uhhhhh..." Will Solace, seeing what Percy was trying to ask, replied.

"So, um, basically you should be dead. That ray of energy that Dionysus blasted at you should have killed anyone but a pure soul. Percy, if your soul wasn't as pure as it is, you would be dead." Annabseth started crying again at the mention of the word 'Dead'. Percy whispred soothing words into her ear, like: 'I'm here now.' and 'Everything's going to be Okay.'.

Someone yelled out: "Chiron!" And the said ceantaur came into the infirmary. He was stunned, unable to move, and started mumbling out some words. The only things that Percy could catch was: "Pure soul." and "Happened in centuries.". Chiron finally came to his senses and said:

"Right, well... Um... We will look into this - this, phenomenem later. Now we must continue on with the council meeting. We might as well do it in here. Is everybody here?" the murmuring of 'Yeses' could be heard.

"Well, I call this meeting to order. Annabeth, being the the daughter of wisdom, can you offer us some insight into the prophecy?

"Um... yes, Chiron. So, _The Bull-headed man shall do his job_. That's definetly the Minotaur. _The city of the gods upturned in his wrath._ I thnk that means he will attack Olympus. _The city's two heroes shall save it a thrice._ I think it means someone who has saved it twice already will save it a third time. No, two people will save it again. I think that means Percy and -" Annabeth was interrupted by the head of the Apollo cabin.

"Wait, wait, wait. You weren't the hero of the first great prophecy, Luke was." Annabeth flinched at the mention of Luke's name. Chiron came to Annabeth's rescue when he said:

"Luke's dead. Annabeth and Percy played a main part in both the Second Titan War and the Giant War. I think it means those two." A chorus of agreements filled the Infirmary building.

Annabeth continued what she was saying.

"And _Short lived respect from his friends?_ I have no idea. Anyone else?" After some murmuring discussing what it might be, no-one knew what the last line of the prophecy meant. Chiron then said:

"Alright, some lines of prophecies are better left unknown. Percy, Annabeth, pack your things. You leave as soon as possible. I now call this meeting out of session. Goodbye." Everyone left the infirmary except Chiron Percy and the now settled-down Annabeth.

"Goodluck, you two." Chiron said. "You're going to need it." And with that, he left.

Now the only people left in the infirmay were Annabeth and the now standing Percy. They stared at each other for a while, not noticing the awkward silence, and Annabeth started to lean towards Percy. Percy, picked up what she was doing and meet her lips half-way. They kissed, Annabeth's hands on Percy's cheek and around his waist, with Percy's around her waist and on the back of her head, pushing them closer. Percy's tounge touched Annabeth's lip, begging for entrance. She abliged and opned her mouth. After a fight for domanince in her mouth, the kiss started to get more heated. They broke apart, gasping for air, and Annabeth pulled Percy's shirt over his head. They came together once more. Percy moved his hand from Annabeth's waist up hr shirt, feening her back. He moved his hand once more and started unbuttoning Annabeth's shirt. Halfway through, the conch horn sounded, signalling lunch. Annabeth started buttoning up her shirt while Percy slid his on. They walked out of the infirmary, side by side.

"We'll finish that later." Percy said to the smile on Annabeth's face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi, guys. SO... did, you like it, love it or hate it? If you have any comments or questions, REVIEW! I will always reply to tour comments at the end of each chapter. If you don't want to review, but love the story, fav the story to let me know that I should continue, follow the story to be notified of any new updates and well, that's it. You could fav and follow my author profile, but I've only ever written two chapters on fanfiction. Remember, nothing makes my day more then a bit of love (To my story, I mean.).  
Matthew Out!**


	3. Fear of Artemis

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Percy woke, like last time, to Annabeth in his lap. He quickly shook her awake, and she grudgingly got up. They took turns washing each other in the shower and then changed into light clothes. As Percy left the bathroom, he saw his sea-blue and green wall clock read 8:30. breakfast was just starting. They ran to the dining pavillon, and the look on Mr. D's face when he saw them was explosive.

"Well, looky here. The two little brats are finally up from their late sleep-in. Well, I guess-" Dionysus was interrupted by Chiron, who was clearly angry and sleep-deprived.

"With all due respect, Dionysus, why don't you give those two a break? They've certainly earned it, and they _are_ going on another quest today." Chiron's clear reasoning was enough to shut Dionysus up. He saw no way to argue back to Chiron's stern manner, and he sat back down. Percy and Annabeth broke arms and walked to their respective tables, sitting down. The other campers had already sacrificed food to the gods, so Percy whispered "Blue pancakes" to his plate and a second later, the meal appeared. He stood up and went over to the fire beside the pavillon, and chucked the biggest pancake into the fire for his dad, Poseidon. No one knew why they burned food to the gods, but Dionysus said that it 'Smells really nice when we receive the sacrifice.'.

Percy started to walk back to his cabin table to eat his breakfast so he could have a full belly to start off his new quest, however three blasts of the conch horn stopped him in his tracks. That either meant that a pack of monsters was here to attack the camp and bring on impending doom, or that the Hunters of Artemis were here. Frankly, he prefered the first option to the second one, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. You see, Artemis was a bit bitter that she owed a debt to a _male_ , as Percy saved her from holdig up the sky. Albeit she held a grudging respect for Percy with his bravery and loyalty, keyword _grudging_. Still, the hunters pulled pranks on the camp's male population that rivaled the Stolls, with the Stolls being their prime target, but Percy was usually left out of the worst of the pranks.

So Percy, acting on the fact that Artemis was in the camp, ran to the fire and sacrificed some more of his breakfast, this time to Artemis, saying:

"Please don't turn me into a jackalope, you owe me, remember?" Suddenly, a voice appeared inside of his mind, saying: " _A bit more and take it into consideration._ " Percy burned another pancake in the fire, and heard: " _I'll think about it._ " Sighing, Percy dumped the rest of his breakfast into the fire, long since giving up hope of having breakfast with the man-hating goddess wanting it. The plate magically dissapeared, as they always do when the campers finished their meal, and was about to go get Annabeth when he heard a voice from behind him. Smiling, he turned around to see Hestia smirking at him.

"What's with throwing all of your food into the hearth? I thought that you had a quest, you need to eat up."

"Around here, if you don't want to be turned into a jackelope by a certain man-hating goddess, you don't eat breakfast." Hestia smirked. She snapped her fingers and a plate of blue pancakes double the size of what Percy would normally magically appeared in front of him. As Percy began to protest, saying that Hestia was too kind, she suddenly piped up.

"Eat or incur my wrath. You have a quest to go on. And mind you, share. They're this big for a reason." Percy chuckled at Hestia's motherly instinct for Percy, even though she looked like she was young enough to be Percy's younger sister, she was over ten thousand years old. He chuucked half of his super-sized pancake into the fire, this time for Hestia. Smelling the delicous scent that Percy, unfortunetly, could not smell, she smiled.

"Really, Percy, you have to stop sacrificing so much food. You're going to starve yourself!"

They ate in silence, only to be once interrupted by a massive man-like burp from Hestia, causing her to burst out into a fit of giggles and Percy to put his head in his hands. After that, they talked, only to be interrupted by Annabeth telling him that they had to go and that she had packed everything. Percy stood up, and as he walked away he turned back and waved to Hestia, as he turned away, he double taked. Looking back again, he saw it. The look in Hestia's eyes. It was the look he saw in Calypso's eyes when he first met her. It was the look in Annabeth's eyes when they first started dating. It was love.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Do you want to know the reason why I was't updating? I DON'T HAVE ANY MOTIVATION. So please, comment, It only takes a few secpnds to write some words and click submit. And it ony takes three mouse clicks to faviourate this story. Remember, I already have this entire story planned out to the end AS WELL as having , 6,000 words worth of chapters already written. SO REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**


	4. A New Quest

**Chapter 4**

As the duo was leaving camp, they were stopped by someone.

"Well, look at this! The _boy_ and his lovesick girlfriend!" Annabeth's face became red:

"I am NOT lovesick!". The girl just chuckled.

"Hunters, fire!" As soon as this was said, hundreds of arrows, all aimed at Percy, were fired at speeds he would have thought to be humanley impossible. Percy quickly drew out Riptide, and started cutting, slahing and deflecting the arrows that were meant to hurt him. As Percy advanced, the rate of firing slowed down as the hunters arrows ran out. As soon as no more arrows were left Percy lay Riptide on the girl's throat.

"Now, you might not appreciate a man saving your ass and defeating Gaia, but I did. Now, you _better_ show some respect to me and my girlfriend over here, or the result will _not_ be pretty." As Percy took Riptide away from the girl's throat, a bright flash of light appeared. When it left, a certain godess of the hunt appeared.

"You _dare_ attack a member of my hunt, boy? You will pa-" Artemis was interrupted by Thalia.

"Milady, _we_ attacked _him_. Well, not me, of course." Artemis had a look of defeat on her face.

"Fine, boy." She said. "But if you attack my hunt again, provoked or not, you will-" Artemis stopped as she realised they already left.

Over a day, Percy and Annabeth managed to get to Central Park in New York city, when they collapsed from exhaustion. They took a long break, and after a fuss of what they should do, as the day was coming to a close, they settled for a middle-class motel close to the park.

Percy led Annabeth to the kerb, where he yelled: "TAXI!" and waited. A few seconds later, a battered NY cab raced up to the kerb at speed humanly impossible. As the driver's door wound down, they saw 3 eyeless old ladies in the front seat. A look of horror spread across Annabeth's face.

"Oh, hell no!" She said, and dragged, literally dragged, a confused Percy down the street. Then, Annabeth was restrained from moving by an invisible force, as the taxi raced to come beside them once more. The back door magically opened, and the same force restraining them literally threw them in. Literally. The door closed, the seatbelts strapped the duo in by themselves, and the three grannies creepily turned their heads towards Annabeth.

"Where to, sweet cheeks?" A look of horror crossed Annabeth's face when she realised that they were stuck in here until the reached their destination. Percy piped up and said:

"Hotel of Californa, a few miles from here."

"I wasn't asking you, _boy_. I was asking sugar-bum over here. So I ask again, girlie. Where do you want to go?" Annabeth was still disturbed about being practically kidnapped, and just muttered: "Hotel... Californa." And with that word, they raced through the streets. _Man_ , Percy thought, _I wouldn't be surprised if we just killed someone_. Percy looked up as he heard something hit the car. _Okay, that's an exaggeration. Mabye we just cast someone into a coma. These old hags shouldn't be driving._ Then, a lady, probably the 'Haggiest' of the trio, turned around and said:

"You know, sweetie-boy, we can read your thoughts." All he did in reaction was gulp. _I'm screwed_ , he thought.

Luckily, the old hags didn't kill him. They just used their force powers to kick him to the kerb, while Annabeth was doused with a bucket of water to wake her up and then thrown on top of Percy. Nice ladies, they were (Note the sarcasm). As they reached the motel (Finally!) a doorman was there to, well, open the door for them. As they reached the counter, the receptonist was laughing her head off when they asked for his best room, but immedietly stopped when he saw the balance of their Lotus Hotel credit card. Percy knew that they would be treated like royalty that night, and sure enough, they were. A man led them up to their room, with it's pre-fluffed pillows and all, and treated them to refreshments, as he called them. It really was just a Fanta with a litle umbrella sticking out the top. Cute, but annoying.

Seeing that it was already dark, Percy and Annabeth got into bed, not even brushing their teeth. It had been a long day.

The next day, they were woken by a ball of water. Not just a bit of water sitting in a cup, but a real-life floating ball of water. Annabeth looked terrified. She looked at Percy, as if asking: _Is this you?_ Percy just shook his head. The ball started moving, and formed a hand to motion for the duo to follow it. Annabeth picked up their bag, and they followed the ball out of the motel room and onto the street. Then, the ball whisked away, with two confused demigods following it.

The ball led them into Central Park, past the fountain and into the outskirts of the city. It stopped at around the half-way point of the couple's walk the day before. _Well, that's just great,_ Percy thought. _Five hours of walking that we didn't need to do._ You see, the duo's stmina and fitness level declined slightly since the giant war. But they could still beat any camper in a one on one duel. Anyway, as Percy and Annabeth was walking through the forest, they heard a snore. Now, it wasn't just any snore that Will Solace yould occasionally emit in his sleep, it was a big snore. Percy uncapped Riptide. He gestured for Annabeth to tay back with his sword, but to no benefit.

Sighing in defeat, he crept forward with Annabeth within an arm's length of his tail, and stopped when he got to a clearing. There, right before him, was the Minotaur! He slowly backed up, but after one step, he made one mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life – he stepped on a twig. At the snapping sound, the beast stirred. The Minotaur stood up and scanned his surroundings to fing Percy and Annabeth slowly backing up, holding hands. Then, Annabeth tripped, bringing down Percy with her. The minotaur advanced, until he was looming above the duo, axe in hand.

 **Aww, a cliffhanger! So, I can see that you guys are really interested in the pairing, which is hopefully quite obious... Perstia! But I might throw in some other godesses in as well... mabye even a few gods! But I asure you – the god pairing WILL be one-sided. Godesses get all the joys! Anyway, I have to go now, guys, but remember: REVIEW! It only your fingers to press a few buttons and voila! This story won't be deleted (Okay, okay. I'm not that mean. Mabye no reiews will just mean that I won't update). Bye!**

 **Matthew Out.**


	5. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 5**

As the Minotaur swung it's battle axe down on Annabeth, it was deflected by Riptide.

"That's my girlfriend, you bitch." Percy, in his rage, ran towards the Minotaur, hot in persuit. For a moment, it seemed like the beast would outrun him, but the Minotaur was no match for Percy, especially in his enraged state. Percy quickly delivered two lethal blows to the Minotaur, making it dissolve into golden dust.

Percy kneeled at Annabeth's side to see if she was alright, and gave her a small square of ambrosia to restore her energy. They were happy, but whatever positive emotions they felt was taken away as Annabeth remembered a line from the prophecy.

"Percy! _The god's city upturned in his wrath._ How can Olympus be destroyed by just _one_ monster? He would have been killed by a god before he even got _near_ Manhatten." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah? And?"

"That must mean that the Minotaur had followers, an army, and if they fould out that we just killed their master they would be _really_ pvved off right now." Any doubt about Annabeth's statement was soon shot down as they heard a war cry.

The two sprinted towards the direction the war cry came from and stopped when they came to the edge of a canyon. The only exit for it that Percy could see was right in front of him. And it was blocked by monsters. Monsters charging up the path in their direction. The duo took a few steps back, and then Percy had an idea. He summoned all the water from a nearby lake, and summoned it towards him. He could feel it coming towards him, but it wasn't fast enough. Percy took Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, and Annabeth took the knife from her sheath.

The monsters didn't immedietally attack them when they reached the top of the hill – instead, they surrounded the demigods. Just as someone was about to yell 'A _ttack!_ ', the lake's water arrived. He commanded it to push the monsters back, all of them, and they eventually stopped struggling against the mighty force and the monsters let themselves be pushed into the small canyon. Percy then commanded the water to settle into the canyon. He then froze the top layer of water, turning it into ice. The monsters now were trapped in the canyon. They drowned and died, each being sent to tartarus one by one. As each monster died, the golden dust of their remains tinted the water, and as soon as all of them were dead, the water in the canyon could have been mistaken as nectar, the drink of the gods.

Percy then unfroze the top layer of ice, turned the water back from gold to blue and cast it back to the lake where it came from. He turned around to find Annabeth and puled her into a deep kiss, only stopping when they ran out of breath. They stared into each other's eye's lustfully, but Percy ended their moment.

"We should probably get back to camp."

"Yeah. We'll finish this later." And so the duo picked up their bags and started the long 5 hour treck back to camp.

As they were walking, Percy couldn't help but get a weird feeling that someone was following them. He knew that Annabeth felt it as well, and they silently started agreed to turn around. Percy counted down on his fingers: _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_. Percy and Annabeth drew their weapons, with Percy uncapping Riptide, and turned around. There, right before them, was a mighty beast. It had the body and head of a lion, with a distorted goat's head with horns coming out from it's upper back, and instead of a normal tail of a lion it had a vicous snake on its behind, with fangs as sharp as Kronos's sythe, and a deadly look in it's eyes.

The duo backed slowly backed away, but stopped as the all of the 3 creature's heads hissed at them. Percy, being the person with a head full of kelp that he is, raised Riptide and charged.

As Percy ran forward, the Chimera, the beast, charged as well. The snake head lashed out at Percy, but he dodged it. Percy then rolled under the Chimera, stabbing it right through it's heart and through the goat's head at the same time. Percy rolled out from underneath it, just in time as the Chimera turned into golden dust. Seeing the hilt of his sword sticking up from the pile of dust, Percy grabbed it. As Percy no longer had any use for his sword, he it dissapeared from his hand and reappeared in his pocket, in it's cheap ball-point pen form.

Walking up to Annabeth, he pecked her on the cheak and they started walking back to camp. Annabeth broke the silence and said:

"You want to race? Only about half an hour back to camp."

"Hades yeah!"

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The two started running but, as always, Percy got in ahead. He looked behind him and saw Annabeth a couple of meters back. He set his sights ahead of him, but did a double-take as he saw an animal behind Annabeth – the snake from the Chimera! He stopped.

"Annabeth, behind you!" Annabeth stopped turned around and couldn't see anything.

"Haha. Very funny, seaweed brain. You're just jealous that you can't beat me so you-"

"No, Annabeth. The snake, behind you!" Percy ran forwards, but he knew he be there to stop the snake in time. But Annabeth could. Looking at the ground behind her, she spotter the Chimera's snake lunge at her. Annabeth took out her dagger, but it was too late. The snake had already bitten her. Annabeth collapsed to the ground as the snake's poison started up her body, paralysing her legs. Before her arm stopped moving, she took out her dagger and sliced the snake in half, turning it's remains to golden dust as it was sent to Tartarus. But the damage was already done – Annabeth was dying.

"Apollo! Apollo! Apollo! Please! Help me! Come here! Annabeth, she's dying! Please! Only you know how to stop the Chimera's poison!" Two flashes of light could be seen, one after the other, as Apollo and his sister, Artemis, flashed in.

"Apollo! You dare flash out from me in the middle of a conversation? You're just jealous that I'm better at archer-" Artemis paled at the sight of Annabeth's now unmoving form. Before she could say anything, Percy said:

"Apollo, please! Help he-" As Apollo raced to help Annabeth, mainly because he owed the two a favour but partly because he didn't want to have an angry Athena on his tail, Artemis spoke.

"You! You killed her. No, she's not dead, but she's dying! You killed a maiden! You will pa-"

"Artemis," Apollo said, "Calm down. First, she is not a maiden – they're 21 for Zeus's sake!" At this a blast of thunder could be heard, even though it was a perfectly sunny day. Apon hearing that Annabeth was not under Artemis's domain as the goddess of maidens bought a look of anger to her face.

"And second, Percy saved you from fading, so you will not _make him pay._ " Artemis gained an even scarier look on her face.

"Now, you're not helping me here, so you can go now, bye!" Any sign of protest was quickly cast away as Apollo snapped his fingers and Artems left. He then turned to the Hero of Olympus who was beside him, kneeling next to Annabeth as they held hands. They didn't need to talk as the look in their eyes said eyerything: I love you. Apollo started shooting short bursts of golden light into Annabeth's stomach. After a few minutes, Apollo stopped.

"Percy, I'm sorry. If you summoned me earlier, I could of saved her. But now all I can do is give you a few more minutes. I'll leave you two in peace." With that, Apollo flashed away.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, that I couldn't save you. I wish that-"

"Percy, hush. Listen, I want you to move on. Find another love. Grow old, have children." Percy leaned in, his eyes saying eyerything: _One last kiss_. Their lips met, holding each other's hands gently and lovingly. Percy pulled back.

"Goodbye, Percy. See you in Elysium. I love you."

"Goodbye, Annabeth. I yove you, too." Then, Annabeth's breath hitched. Her hand went limp in Percy's and her eyes glazed over with one final motion on her lips: a smile.

 **So, another chapter. I actually had tears in my eyes a I wrote that last paragraph. I didn't want to kill off Annabeth, but I had to. Anyway, you know the drill: faviourate, all it takes is a few mouse cicks. Also, REVIEW! YOU ONLY NEED TO PRESS A FEW BUTTONS.**

 **Matthew Out.**


	6. What Do You Want?

So it's been a few months since I've updated this story, and I now have NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH IT. Submit a suggestion in the comments, or, preferrably, here:

g o o . g l /forms/imVUptgj3Z

(Add the spaces together, it's a website.)


End file.
